テンプレート:NPC infobox test
} | | } | |}} }} }}} }| | }}}.jpg| | }}}} ;Race : }}}}|[[ }}}}]]|''Unspecified''}} } | (boss)}} } | ;Profession :}}} }} } | ;Level : } }} ;Location : } } | ;Organization :}}} }} } | ; } | Services|Service}} : } }| }}}}} }} } | ;Part of : } }} }} | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} |} | | }}}} | } | }}}} bosses | }}}} | Asura = Category:Asura | Branded = Category:Branded | Charr = Category:Charr | Centaur = Category:Centaurs | Destroyer = Category:Destroyers | Devourer = Category:Devourers | Dragon = Category:Dragons | Dredge = Category:Dredge | Dwarf = Category:Dwarves | Elemental = Category:Elementals | Ettin = Category:Ettins | Human = Category:Humans | Fish = Category:Fishes | Forgotten = Category:Forgotten | Giant = Category:Giants | Grawl = Category:Grawl | Griffon = Category:Griffons | Harpy = Category:Harpies | Hylek = Category:Hylek | Kodan = Category:Kodan | Krait = Category:Krait | Largos = Category:Largos | Insect = Category:Insects | Jotun = Category:Jotun | Minotaur = Category:Minotaurs | Mursaat = Category:Mursaat | Norn = Category:Norn | Ogre = Category:Ogres | Ooze = Category:Oozes | Raptor = Category:Raptors | Risen = Category:Risen | Shell = Category:Shells | Skale = Category:Skale | Skelk = Category:Skelk | Skritt = Category:Skritt | Sylvari = Category:Sylvari | Tengu = Category:Tengu | Troll = Category:Trolls | Undead = Category:Undead | Wurm = Category:Wurms | #default = }}}}s }} }} | Category:NPCs who needs race set }} } | Category: } }} } | } | Renown Heart = Category:Renown Heart NPCs | #default = }}}}s }} }} } }} | 1 | on | t | true | y | yes = Category:Passive creatures }} } }} | 1 | on | t | true | y | yes = Category:Hidden creatures }} } }} | 1 | on | t | true | y | yes = Category:Fleshless creatures }} }} Parameters ; name : Required. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. The creature icon. If no value is set the icon defaults to showing an icon chosen by the service parameter. If that too is unspecified, the icon is hidden. ; image : Optional. The NPC image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; race : Required. The race of the NPC. Race here should be capitalized. ; region : Required. Area(s) or mapzone(s) of where the NPC may be found. Enter with ; enter multiple locations with . ; organization : Optional. The organization/affiliation the NPC belongs to. ; boss : Optional. Delete unless the NPC is a boss. ; level : Optional. The level of the NPC. ; profession : Optional. The profession of the NPC. ; service / service2 : Delete unless NPC performs a service. ; goal : Optional. Specific events or tasks this NPC is affiliated with. ; passive : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; hidden : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; no flesh : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; location : Required. The region the NPC is encountered in. ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the NPC's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. Code NPC